


You've Got Me

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry comes down with an illness. Draco turns up to take care of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rei382 for betaing ❤️

“Harry, mate…” 

“Hmm?” Harry raised his head slowly, gazing at Ron through unfocused eyes.

“You look awful,” Ron said. “I told you you should have gone to the hospital. You’re going home. Now. I’ll tell Robards you’re not well. He won’t mind, he’d rather you were fully fit.”

Harry didn’t protest, just allowed Ron to lead him to the Floo and take him home.

He didn’t know how long he’d been home when he heard the fire roar. He was still lying on the sofa where Ron had put him. Opening his eyes, he couldn’t lift his head off the cushion. He felt like he’d been hit with a full body bind, even though he knew he hadn’t.

“Oh Merlin, you _do_ look awful.”

“Malfoy?” Harry whispered, blinking as he tried to focus again. “What are you doing here?”

“Overheard Weasley telling Robards you weren’t well,” Draco replied, moving to crouch in front of Harry. “I have to say, Potter… I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I feel like shit,” Harry admitted, lifting one hand towards his head.

Harry saw the frown on Draco’s face deepen as he watched Harry’s attempts to move. 

Draco reached out and took Harry’s hand. 

Harry smiled slightly, squeezing Draco’s hand, or at least, he attempted to but he couldn’t seem to grip very hard at all. 

“Have you seen a Healer?” Draco asked, lifting his free hand to card his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

Harry shook his head, his eyes slipping closed as Draco continued to stroke his hair. “‘S just a cold.” 

“I don’t think this is just a cold,” Draco said gently, feeling Harry’s forehead with the back of his hand. 

“You can look after me,” Harry murmured. “You’re good at this.” 

“I’m not a Healer,” Draco replied. 

“Don’t care,” Harry said. “You’re good, I’ve seen you heal things before.” 

Draco chuckled softly. “You flatter me,” he said. “But, seeing as it’s you, I suppose I could stay and look after you.” 

“Good,” Harry said, smiling. “You’re my favourite and I trust you.” 

Draco’s cheeks turned pink. “I won’t tell Weasley you said that,” he said. “Okay, if you let go of my hand, I’ll go and get you some water. You need to stay hydrated.” 

“Okay,” Harry murmured, though he didn’t relax his grip. 

“Potter…” 

Harry moaned slightly, but let go of Draco’s hand. 

Draco shook his head slightly as he stood up. “Merlin, help me,” he muttered as he made his way into the kitchen to fill a glass with water. 

Harry opened his eyes and tried to lift his head to watch Draco leave. Groaning, he closed his eyes again. He had never felt so weak. Moving was exhausting and made him feel like he needed to lie down, despite the fact he was already lying down.

Draco returned a second later, carrying a glass which he’d put a straw in. “Here you go,” he said, crouching in front of Harry again. He positioned the straw and helped Harry guide it into his mouth so he could drink.

Harry drank from the straw as deeply as he could, though it was difficult. “Thanks,” he murmured as Draco took the straw away. “What do you think is wrong with me?” 

“I don’t know,” Draco said, lifting his hand to Harry’s forehead again. “I’ll get someone to come and assess you here. I don’t think I should move you.” 

“Do you think it’s magical?” Harry asked, leaning into Draco’s touch as much as he could. 

“I’m not sure,” Draco said. “It’s possible, if you’ve drank a bad potion or something, maybe. _Have_ you drank any potions lately?” 

“No,” Harry replied. “Not since I was in Austria with Ron. But it was a cold repelling potion, the kind to keep you warm? We both had one.” 

Draco frowned. “But Weasley is fine,” he said thoughtfully. “Is there any chance you were spiked by someone?” 

“Dunno,” Harry sighed. “If I was, they didn’t do a great job did they?” 

Draco snorted softly. “It depends what you mean by that,” he said. “I’d say it’s working pretty well, considering the state you’re in. The only thing off is the fact you’re here and not in Austria.” 

“I’m glad I’m here with you then,” Harry said. “You can protect me.” 

Draco chuckled. “Of course. Let me go and use the Floo to get a Healer to come and look at you.”

“Don’t leave me,” Harry moaned, clutching at Draco’s hand weakly. 

“I’ll be right back,” Draco said in a soothing voice. “I promise.” 

Harry gave a grunt. 

“Well, aren’t you cute when you’re grumpy,” Draco said with a smile. “I’ll be two minutes,” he added as he headed back into the kitchen to use the Floo.

***

Draco had been sitting with Harry for five minutes when the Floo roared into life.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked, his voice weary. 

“The Healer,” Draco replied. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed, before falling silent again. 

“Ah, Mr Malfoy,” the Healer said, poking her head into the room. 

“Yes, please, come in,” Draco replied. “He’s pretty out of it. Don’t know if it’s magical or not.” 

The Healer nodded and stepped into the room, moving to examine Harry. “I’ll find out, don’t worry.” 

Draco nodded and sat back slightly, watching as the Healer cast her wand over Harry, performing diagnostic spells. After a moment or two, she put her wand away again. 

“The good news is this isn’t magical in nature,” she said, turning to Draco. “It seems to be a simple case of Muggle ‘flu. I would recommend trying to get some Pepperup Potion into him. It won’t cure this, but it will certainly ease the symptoms and he’ll recover much quicker.” 

Draco nodded. “Alright, thank you,” he said. “I’ll see that he gets some today.” 

“Very well,” the Healer replied, giving him a nod. “I must go now. Contact us again if he gets worse.” 

“I will,” Draco replied. “Thank you again.” 

The Healer nodded once more and left the room, leaving Draco and Harry alone again. “Well, Potter, looks like I’m staying with you tonight. I don’t think you should be alone.” 

“I don’t either,” Harry mumbled. “I still feel like shit.” 

“You look like shit,” Draco replied, nodding. “I’ll get you some Pepperup Potion. Anything else?” 

“Just you,” Harry said without opening his eyes. 

“You’ve got me,” Draco said softly. “All night. Maybe longer… if you want.” 

“Good. ‘m glad,” Harry sighed, taking Draco’s hand. 

Draco smiled again, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispered.


End file.
